


Thunderstorms

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco gets scared during a thunderstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

"Jean? Are you awake?" Marco asks shaking his boyfriend slightly. Jean shifts over onto his side before opening his eyes. "I am now. Why?" he replies. Marco yelps as another wave of thunder shook their apartment. Jean sits up and spreads out his arms. "Come here," he says. Marco slides over into his boyfriend's embrace. Jean kisses the top of Marco's head before pulling him down on top of his body. "I will never let you out of my sight," Jean whispers before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Marco follows soon after.


End file.
